Leaf
Leaf is a 15,237 years old'(''MySims Agents: talk to Leaf in your HQ that you've recruited him while investigating Boudreaux Mansion)' ''"Maybe I should have a will written. It's almost my 15238th birthday, and Elves don't live forever." Elf rockstar. He's very devoted and passionate about rock 'n roll, and loves to laze around in hot tubs when he's not rocking out on his guitar. He makes his first appearance as a Nature Defender in the forest that he lives in with his fellow defender Petal. Leaf is also a possible agent who can be recruited for the Sim Protection Agency once he is dug out of his hole in the forest of the City. Role in Games Leaf (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Leaf (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Biography Leaf loves to "rock" on the electric guitar and seems to be extremely eccentric from other Elves. Most Elves devote their lives to defending nature and animals, but Leaf wants to "take the other path" and become a rockstar. He feels that you don't have to follow your destiny'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Tobor's Destiny)' ''"Someone should tell this walking hunk of metal that you don't have to listen to your destiny. I'm an Elf, but you don't see me guarding forests, do you?", and that you should follow your own path. Leaf also seems to love himself a bit. According to Vic Vector when you give him the Rockstar Leaf figurine, the figurines are rare because Leaf himself bought all the copies when they were initially distributed. Leaf also dislikes facial hair and believes that "rockstars need to keep it clean"(MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Magical Disaster) "Facial hair? No way! Rock stars need to keep it clean!", despite Petal wanting him to grow a beard like other male Elves. Leaf grew up devoted to rock 'n roll because when he was a young kid (237 years old), his older, future self became an agent at some point, hired as an agent recruit by a certain Sim. While his older self was doing a dispatch mission sent by Dr. F to travel back in time to recover some burnt toast, he accidentally went back farther into his past and appeared as a mysterious stranger before his younger self. Leaf's older self then decided to teach his younger self how to rock'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Time for Toast)' ''"OK, how cool is this? When I was a kid 15,000 years ago, a mysterious stranger appeared before me and taught me how to rock. Well I just found out I was that stranger! It makes perfect sense now -- I was my own inspiration!". Young Leaf, upon hearing the words of his older self, grew up to love rock 'n roll and eventually became a rockstar. Leaf is unable to eat popular foods such as icecream (due to his Elvish allergy of milk'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Snack Thief)' ''"Sadly, I can't eat ice cream, despite its wondrous yumminess. Elvish milk allergy, you know?"). He also can't eat pizza, due to it giving him heartburn'(''MySims Agents: Leaf's text message for dispatch mission Pizza Investigation)' ''"You might think a rock star like me would love pizza. Truth is, it gives me wicked heartburn.". Leaf is also a bit careless. Around the time when King Roland hired his newest Royal Wandolier, Leaf had torn down the Temple of the Woods just to get wood for his hot tub, and then threw the "Balance of Nature" in the Forest of the Elves into calamity. The new Royal Wandolier cleans up after Leaf's mistakes. Leaf also appears to have a love of hot tubs. When he becomes an agent, he demands to his boss that the HQ should have more hot tubs'(''MySims Agents: talk to Leaf in your HQ at anytime)' ''"Just one complaint I have about this HQ: not enough hot tubs!". As mentioned before, he has also done something very catastrophic just to build himself a hot tub. Whenever he's not rocking out, holding rock concerts, or tending to his fans, Leaf takes his time in a warm, cozy hot tub. Appearance In every game Leaf has appeared in so far (MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents), he retains the same appearance. He always wears his signature green hat that appears to be homemade, or put together himself, as there are X's on the hat, showing that it has been stitched together. He also wears a green shirt that appears to be stitched together as well around the sleeves that is open with his chest visible, white leggings, and brown boots. He also wears a necklace with a star brooch around his neck, and a bracelet on his right hand, like Petal, but Petal wears one bracelet on both of her arms (the bracelet is possibly something that all Elves have to wear). Leaf also has a green sash matching with his green hat and shirt, and tucked over the sash on his right side is a piece of cloth with a strange, intricate pattern that Petal also wears, so it seems that this cloth and pattern is also a part of traditional Elf clothing. On his left ear, Leaf wears a small golden hoop earring. He also has large Elven ears, darkish tan skin, purple eyes, and silver hair tied back in a small ponytail. Trivia *Pizza gives Leaf heartburn. *Leaf resembles Link, the leading protagonist of the Legend of Zelda, due to his being an Elf, somewhat similar looks (Leaf and Link both have a green hat, white leggings, boots, and large ears), and his theme song during his concert in MySims Kingdom. His name also starts with an L''' like Link, and both their names have four letters. Leaf's outfit looks a bit similar to Link's outfit in the beginning of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''(they both have something blue/orange around their waist, and the green shirt looks similar, only Link's is half of a shirt. Both have stitches around the sleeves of the shirt). *One of his ''MySims Kingdom task's title names, '''Guitar Heroism, is a pun on the title of a notable video game series, Guitar Hero. *Another one of Leaf's tasks, I Has A Flavor, is a reference to an internet meme involving "lolcats". *Leaf's task "LeafAid" is probably a reference to "LiveAid". *If you send Leaf on the dispatch mission "Music That Moves You", he will mention a song he wrote called "Elf on the Run." This could be a parody of either "Band on the Run","Man on the Run", or "Fox on the Run". *Leaf is allergic to dairy. See Also *User blog:BlankyXP/LEAF RESEARCH RESULTZ (all dialogue spoken by Leaf in MySims Agents, including text messages) References/Sources Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits